


Reality Check

by LuvSam



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Summary: A day amongst all the others. .</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> _Fandom: QAF RPS- if it squicks you, feel free to move along_

It was one of those days on the stage. Randy thought that nothing could be worse. He woke up late because the alarm didn't go off; it wouldn't happen again with this particular clock because it was destroyed. Once in the bathroom, he noticed there was no more hot water, Simon had used it all . In the kitchen, he noticed a note by the coffee maker 'Don't forget to buy coffee', and tacked on the door 'Don't forget to pack your things, must be out tonight.'

He was late and still had everything to pack, but he wasn't going to get it all done today. He quickly packed the items that were crucial, throwing them into his bag without taking the time to fold them.

Still, he arrived almost two hours late. Ron was fuming, and Danny was past angry, even though they had managed to film scenes where Randy wasn't needed.

He dropped his backpack and suitcase in his trailer and headed toward the stage. As he stepped on the plateau, Ron stopped filming and said, "Look who's here the lost boy. Do you know how much money was wasted waiting for you? Did you lose your cell?"

Randy blushed. "Sorry, I had some problems this morning, and my cell is out, so I couldn't call. You know I don't have a landline."

"Yeah, well, your next scene is with Gale in…" Ron glanced at his watch, "Thirty minutes, so hurry up, go to makeup and don't say anything; I don't want to hear your excuses."

Randy sighed deeply and walked off the stage followed by Gale.

"Hey."

Randy stopped and turned around. "Hey"

"You're late."

"No shit, I didn't notice, after the chewing out I just got," snapped Randy.

Gale lifted his hand in surrender. "Hey, don't shoot your co-star; I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right, sorry."

Randy turned around and stepped into the make-up trailer followed by Gale. He sat on the make-up chair grabbed his script and winced.. A nude scene with Gale, 'Just Great,' he thought to himself.

Gale looked over at Randy and noticed his discomfort. "Hey, how long have we played these roles together?"

"Huh, almost five years. Why?" replied Randy, waiting for the make-up girl.

"Never saw you uncomfortable to be naked in front of me. So, you want to talk about it?" continued Gale.

"I… I… no," stammered Randy.

"Want to talk about why you were late this morning, then?"

"Nope, and would you please stop asking twenty questions? I was humiliated enough by Ron earlier."

Gale didn't answer and returned to the stage for the next scene.

Twenty minutes later, Randy, in his robe, stepped onto the stage. Ron shot him a murderous look. "Hope you're in great form. I want this scene finished tonight! Now, everyone take your marks; we're going to take the first shot."

They all went to their marks. Gale let his robe fall to the floor just before stepping onto the stage. Randy looked anxiously around - everywhere but at his co-star.

"Now, go on Randy, or do you need a special invitation?" asked Ron. "You've done this ten thousand times," he sighed deeply.

Gale moved from his mark toward Randy. "Something wrong?" Randy shook his head. Gale moved his hand and opened Randy's robe. "Okay, come on step out of this robe and move with me."

Randy smiled like always, and Gale tried to calm everyone, before things got out the hand. Once the robe was on the floor, Gale grabbed Randy's wrist and pulled him against his chest.

Randy cried out in pain. "Ouch."

"Now what?" asked Don.

Randy rubbed his left wrist. "Nothing, I hurt my wrist this morning; it's nothing."

"Then go back to work if everything is fine," demanded Ron.

Gale looked dumbfounded at Ron. He'd never seen him this angry before, especially with Randy. He looked at Randy and saw the pained expression in his eyes, and he knew that something wasn't right. "You sure you're all right?" he asked full of concern.

"Yeah, let's just get this scene done; then, we can finish this goddamn day and get some rest," answered Randy, still rubbing his wrist.

"Okay, come here," said Gale.

He wrapped his arms around Randy in front of him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered into Randy's ear.

Randy shook his head. "It's all right, nothing to talk about."

"Okay." Gale understood he wouldn't get any answer until Randy wanted to talk about whatever happened. He moved his hand along Randy's back to relax him, but Ron interrupted him. "Okay, Gale, Randy, take your places."

"Ron could we just have five minutes?" asked Gale.

"No you can't, now, go on …" answered Ron.

Gale sighed. He wanted to give Randy a break, but it seemed that Ron was really in a mood today.

They'd shot most of the last episode and only had today and tomorrow left. Everything was ending, no more sexual encounters , no more loud music, no more cock socks, and no more words like 'bend over, a little more, must be realistic'. Tomorrow evening, the staff of Queer as Folk would leave the stage, and the doors would close for good.

Today, they were shooting the bed scene and the last sex scene. In the first one, Gale and Randy were supposed to be in briefs; however, now, they were both fully clothed and they were supposed to be looking desperate. When they had read the script a few days earlier, they'd laughed and said, "That won't be difficult." Now, Randy was wondering if he would breakdown during this scene.

As Randy climbed onto the bed, Ron called after him, "Only briefs."

Randy sighed and pulled the Tee over his head, and that's when Gale noticed the deep purple bruise on his lower back.

"What the hell happened?" asked Gale his voice full of concern.

"What now?" growled Ron.

"Nothing, I told you I hurt myself this morning. I fell down the stairs, and landed on my back and wrists, nothing major. Ron, I think I should keep the t-shirt on, don't you?" asked Randy.

"Well that wasn't planned, but I guess it could work," said Ron visibly annoyed from all this.

They took their marks, and the scene went well. Even with Randy in his t-shirt. In fact, it made a good contrast between an obviously naked Gale asking," Would you just rather cuddle?" and a clothed Randy, disappearing under the covers to mimic a blowjob. Actually, Ron was satisfied.

It was near lunchtime, and after 10 takes they finished the scene. Randy quickly grabbed his robe and headed toward his trailer with Gale trying to catch up with him.

He had just gotten to the front of the door, when Randy locked it from the inside. "Randy, it's Gale. Open the door."

"Go away, please."

"Randy, please open the door." Gale never got an answer, so he headed toward his own trailer to change into clothes that were more comfortable. Once changed, he was on his way to the lunchroom, when he saw a moving truck stop in front of Randy's trailer. He waited a minute, and when he saw the driver getting out, he jogged toward him.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Mister Harrison? Mister Randy Harrison?"

"No, he's not well at the moment. Can I help you?" Gale asked again.

"Well, I have a van full of his things, and he needs to give me his keys," replied the driver.

"His keys? Which keys?" asked a dumbfounded Gale.

"His apartment keys."

"Oh. Wait a minute." Gale walked toward Randy's trailer and pounded on the door. "Randy, Randy, open the door." He heard a muffled, "Go away" and tried again. "Randy, open the door, please, there's someone here who asked for your … keys," added Gale, in a lower voice.

The doors opened and Gale saw that Randy had a bottle of tequila in his hand. "He asked for what?"

"Your apartment keys," replied Gale.

"Hi, are you Mister Harrison?" inquired the driver.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Randy.

"I have all your things here, and I have to get your apartment keys," replied the man.

"Yeah, of course. You should."

"Where do you want me to put your stuff?" asked the man.

"I … do you have all the furniture in there?" Randy blinked and stared at the man with a forlorn expression.

"Yeah, the sofa, coffee table, a television, some boxes with CD's and DVD's, five suitcases and a lot of boxes full of books. If I recall correctly, that's what I packed earlier."

"You packed my things? All the better," mumbled Randy. "Well uh, you can bring the suitcases in here, as for the rest, I don't have any place. I … could you come back tomorrow?"

"No, I have other clients to move sir," replied the mover.

When Gale heard the man's reply, he knew something was wrong and decided to interfere. "Randy, if you want I can keep your furniture in my garage."

Randy looked up and seemed to notice that Gale was still there. "Great, just great." He took a swig from the bottle, reached into his pocket and handed the keys over. "Here's the keys."

"Where do you want me to put the furniture, Sir?" asked the man as the door of Randy's trailer slammed shut behind his retreating form.

"Bring them here," said Gale while scribbling his address on the clipboard. "I'll tell the super that you're coming."

"I'm not paid enough to make two trips," argued the man.

"Here," said Gale, giving the man a 500 tip. "And don't say anything."

"Thanks, sir."

Once alone, Gale returned to Randy's trailer. "Randy, open this door." Like before, he got a muffled "Go away" as the only answer and decided that for the moment, he would leave him alone.

It was near 7:00 pm when Gale finally left the set; he checked on Randy again, but got no answer, so he left a note under his door, took his car and headed home.

His cell ringing on his nightstand awoke him around midnight.

"Hello," answered Gale, but he got no answer. He looked at the caller ID and saw the call was listed as 'unknown'. "Hello… I know there's someone there; I hear you breathing."

That's when he heard retching and the person coughing. No question, whoever it was on the other end was sick. He waited a moment and heard only soft bursts of air which sounded like little gasps. "Okay, not funny here. Speak or I hung up."

That's when a faint voice groaned, "Gale …"

Gale didn't need to hear more; he just knew. It was Randy; he was sick, and more than likely staying in his trailer. In a swift move, Gale was up and struggling into his clothes. . "Randy, can you hear me?" He heard a faint moan. "I hope your door is open; I'm on my way." He closed his phone, headed downstairs, took his car and made the 30 minute drive in less than 12 minutes, breaking all the speed limits and running all the traffic lights on his way.

As he opened Randy's door, he could see two tequila bottles on the floor. 'Great' he thought, 'Now let's find him.' He closed the door and walked into the bathroom, where he discovered Randy lying on the floor, half-naked, curled up, and an open bottle of Tylenol pills near him. "Great," muttered Gale, as he picked up his co-star. Christ, when did he lose so much weight?

He carried Randy toward the bed and laid him down. He took off his clothes, leaving on his boxers, and picked the young man up again, carrying him back into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water, adding just enough hot water so it wasn't icy and walked under the spray. The shower stall was just big enough for both of them as long as they didn't try to move. .

Randy began to squirm under the chilly spray. "Cold."

Gale smiled. "Hey, welcome back." Randy leaned into the embrace for a moment and then suddenly turned around, bending over, clutching his stomach; he opened the door and raced to the toilet bowl, emptying his stomach.

Gale stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his waist and wrapped the other around Randy . Then, he headed into the bedroom, snagged Randy's fluffy robe and brought it back into the bathroom, where he helped the young man to stand up and put it on.

"Thanks," was all Randy managed to say, before standing up and walking into the bedroom. Gale followed him to see Randy lying on the bed with his eyes already closed.

Gale gently rolled Randy onto his side, so he could pull the duvet back and cover his shivering body. Once that was done, he grabbed his clothes and headed back into the bathroom to get dressed again, leaving the wet underwear on the heater to dry.

Once fully clothed, he moved into the kitchen area and prepared some coffee. Then, he went to check on Randy, and as he moved the covers around the young man, he heard a muffled, "Love you, Gale," and smiled. As he stood up to go back to the kitchen, Randy grabbed his wrist, "Please, don't go".

"Okay," was his only reply.

Randy tugged on Gale's wrist until Gale climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Randy snuggled into Gale's embrace and sighed.

"Sorry I called you; I just freaked out," whispered Randy against Gale's neck. "Didn't want to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb me. You want to talk about it?" Gale rubbed small circles on Randy's back.

Randy shook his head and squeezed Gale's hand tighter.

"Okay," replied Gale quietly, "Are you feeling better?" He got another nod as an answer. "Now go back to sleep, okay? Everything will be all right. You'll see; everything will be just fine."

Gale heard the muffled words, "Love you," against his neck, but when he looked over at his co-star, he saw that Randy was already fast asleep.

Once he was sure that Randy was in a deep sleep, Gale stood up, searched for Randy's cell phone, and went through the contacts to find Simon's number.

"Hey, Rands, I'm sorry, but I can't speak to you for long," was the answer on the other end.

"Hello, this is Gale Harold; are you Simon, Randy's boyfriend?" asked Gale.

"Great, yeah, I'm Simon, and I was Randy's boyfriend," replied Simon.

"Was?"

"Yeah was, we broke up a while ago," Simon answered in a pained voice. .

Gale's eyes swept over the room, stopping on the sleeping form stretched across his bed. "How long?"

"Two months, why do you ask? Did something happen to him?" asked Simon with concern.

"Yeah, he was drunk tonight, and called me. I think you should come..." but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Simon. "Can't I'm in California, did he tell you why we broke up?"

"No,"

"Yeah well, I broke up with him because for a year when ever we were … uh," replied Simon quietly.

"Fucking," finished Gale for him.

"Yeah, for the last year, he'd always call out another man's name," replied Simon bitterly. .

"And that's why you sold the house and threw him out?" growled Gale.

"No, no, I didn't throw him out; we agreed that he could stay until the show was finished, and it ended last week, so we agreed that I'd move out first, and then him… why is there a problem?" asked Simon.

"Well, we had some delays and the contractor emptied the house and brought the stuff to the set today," explained Gale.

"Fuck, I didn't know."

"I have the stuff at my place," replied Gale.

"Yeah, he must be thrilled," snarked Simon.

"Why's that?"

"It was your name he called out every time we fucked; so, he really must be thrilled that you've got his things. Listen, Gale, I can't do much from where I am, and I really must go; please take care of him. He's better off without me, and maybe you'll find a way … well listen, I really must go, thanks for calling, bye."

The line went dead, and Gale looked at the phone trying to make sense of what Simon just said to him. He looked over at the bed, and sighed … maybe he could catch a few hours sleep as well. As he lay down near Randy on top of the covers, Randy turned his body toward Gale, wrapping his arms around Gale's waist.

"Love you," Randy whispered again.

Gale looked at the blond head, resting on his chest. God, this was not what was supposed to happen. They had agreed to never go down that path. They managed to keep what they'd shared for the first two years between them and agreed to stop everything the moment Randy started dating Simon.

They'd even tried spending less time together, cutting down on the time they needed to repeat each scene which wasn't easy because in the show, Brian and Justin had recently gotten back together again, and the sex scenes were really hot.

They managed to stay friends and only friends. They laughed often when they finished a scene because it was a shared memory. Gale remembered smiling that day, during season 4, when they had this fight scene about Justin asking Brian to bottom for him. 'He never had to ask me,' he thought. 'I'll do it whenever he wants'.

The next morning came too early for Randy. When he moved, he could feel he wasn't alone in the bed; he opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 5:00. He still had three hours before he had to leave the trailer. He tried to recall the events from the night before, but couldn't remember anything, except staying there.

He moved a little, trying to extricate himself from the grasp of the man spooning him. Before he could really move, he was pulled back against the man's chest, and he heard, "Randy it's too early to get up; go back to sleep."

His heart rate quickened, Gale. Gale was here, in his bed, sleeping with him. Mentally he checked what he had on. The bathrobe was all he was wearing, and Gale seemed to be lying on top of the covers… nothing happened.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his heart rate. Gale pulled him even closer and kissed the nape of his neck. Randy gasped at the gesture.

"Gale?"

"Hmmm," Gale answered in a voice that was raspy from sleep.

"What… when…"

"You called in the middle of the night; you were sick."

"Oh."

"You should have told me."

Randy shook his head. "It wasn't your responsibility to take care of me. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"What happened to you over the week end?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Gale fell silent and after a few minutes, both men were asleep.

Gale's phone rang at 7, waking him with a start. Trying to get his head together, he finally remembered he was in Randy's trailer.

He stood up, went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, retrieved his underwear, and put on the clothes he had worn last night. As he was about to put on his shirt, Randy handed him a black wife beater. "Here, you can take this one; it's too big for me."

Gale nodded and slipped the shirt on. Once in the kitchen, he made some coffee.

After 15 minutes, Randy emerged from the bathroom.

"Coffee?" asked Gale while putting some toast on a plate.

Randy nodded, too stunned by the sight of Gale in his little kitchenette to speak.

Gale looked at him. "What?"

"It's just…" Randy gestured to the breakfast, sitting on the little table.

Gale laughed. "I'm not Brian, you know? I can cook, and I'm a good at it too; you'll see that tonight. By the way, hope you don't mind, but before we head home, we have to get some groceries."

"Home?" whispered Randy.

"Yeah. Remember? You - moving - guestroom?"

"Oh… yeah, I remember," said Randy while rubbing his forehead.

"Good."

"Thanks for last night."

"No need," replied Gale.

At 7:50, they stepped out of the trailer; they were the first ones on the set with Ron, Don and some crewmen.

They took their scripts and walked to the make-up trailer. Gale looked at Randy and saw the lines of worry and dark shadows around his eyes; he reached out and squeezed the young man's shoulder. "Hey, what is it?"

"It's our last day," whispered Randy, looking up at Gale with eyes swimming in emotional turmoil.

"Yeah."

"We've already filmed all the sex scenes. There's only the kissing scene left... and…" Randy shrugged helplessly to find the words to explain his feelings.

"Ron has added another plan for the scene on the bed…" Gale showed him the script.

"Oh."

"Okay boys, let's get to work; this is the last day," ushered the make-up artist.

In less than 30 minutes, the boys were ready and on set. Ron had decided to re-film the scene on the bed first. They sprayed some water on Randy and Gale to give the appearance of sweat, and then, they had to film what would be their very last scene on the TV show.

Gale placed his arms around Randy, reached up, and grabbed Randy's hair. Randy looked up, a single tear running down his cheek, mixing with the water that had been sprayed on him. Gale wrapped his arms tighter around Randy's frame and hid his face in the blond hair, whispering, "It's gonna be all right, don't worry."

Randy tightened his hold on Gale's body; he shifted a bit, feeling Gale's hardness poking into his thigh and squeezed tighter.

The scene was perfect, and "Cut!" Ron yelled. "Perfect, I have the missing scene."

Rona, their assistant, gave them their robes. Both men just sat on the bed, wrapping the robes around them.

"Next scene - 25 minutes - in the living room."

Everybody moved except Randy and Gale. Randy blushed when he saw the heated gaze Gale was throwing at him.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Gale.

Randy shook his head. They walked to the locker, put on their clothes for the next scene, stepped out together, and Gale took Randy's hand, leading him to the coffee corner. This was the time that Randy needed to gather his thoughts. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? What was obvious for the last 5 years?"

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Nothing, we'll get the work done, go home, and then talk. And yes, before you ask, I never stopped."

"But you were with her," Randy gestured to their friends standing on the side of the stage.

"And?" Gale sighed. "Just because I dated her, that doesn't mean I loved her." He came closer to Randy and whispered, "I told you the night you told me about Simon; no matter what happens you have a hold on my heart. I can't help it; you're fucking gorgeous, Randy, if only…" he sighed and rubbed his neck.

"If only I was less of a coward, I would have told you from the very beginning, but…" he shrugged, and Randy looked at him with shiny eyes. Just then, Ron called, "All right folks… the last scene."

Randy and Gale took their marks and played their scene in one shot. When they'd finished, everybody held their breath. Waiting.

They were kissing, suddenly Ron called, "And cut, perfect boys."

Everyone congratulated them, as Gale went into one corner and Randy went into the other one. The next few moments went by in a haze for both of them as they thanked everyone. Randy had tears in his eyes and finally stopped talking; it was too hard.

The cast and crew began to clear the set. Gale walked to the bedroom and grabbed two pictures; the ones they had taken for the seventh episode of season one: the drawing and the picture with the baby.

He stopped and looked at the set as some technicians were putting a white sheet over the furniture. On the other side of the set, Randy was looking at the picture on the credenza. He grabbed the one they took one afternoon, when they were rehearsing for a scene, and he was sitting between Gale's legs on the sofa.

He moved out of the technicians' way as they covered the set one piece of furniture at a time. .

Gale walked to him, grabbed his hand and whispered, "Come on, it's time to go."

Randy nodded; they had a big dinner planned to officially close the set. It was only a few days away and everyone was going to attend.

They arrived at Gale's house around 7:00 because they stopped to do a little shopping. Gale had planned grilled chicken, baked potatoes and salad.

As Gale wandered to the kitchen, Randy moved to the guestroom where Gale had stored all his suitcases. He found a note on the door, telling him the rest of his stuff was in the basement and the garage.

Randy stepped into the guestroom and saw that Gale had already put away his things. The suitcases were already stored away. Randy sighed, shed his clothes, and walked into the shower. He caught his reflection in the mirror and saw the bruises on his back and thighs, and shook his head. He couldn't remember what happened Friday night. He only remembered waking up in a strange bed in a cheap motel; he hurt everywhere.

He should know better than to mix drinking and drugs together.

Gale heard the water and knew Randy was taking a shower.

In the kitchen, he began to prepare their dinner. He set the table and looked at the clock. he realized that Randy had been in the bathroom for the last 30 minutes.

He dropped what he was doing and walked into the guestroom. He knocked but didn't get an answer, so he pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom. He noticed the water had stopped running.

"Randy?" He didn't get an answer and finally opened the door. Randy was sitting on the floor in the shower. Gale saw the bruises but didn't say anything.

He reached for a towel, opened the stall, and wrapped the towel around Randy.

Randy blinked twice and focused on Gale. "I think I have to get tested," he whispered.

Gale nodded, walked Randy into the bedroom, looked around, saw the clothes Randy had prepared and helped him to put them on.

Once clothed, he grabbed Randy's hand and walked back to the kitchen.

"Care to give me a hand and finish dinner?"

Randy nodded.

They finished setting the table and preparing the dinner.

They ate in silence. When they finished and cleared everything away, they headed to the bedroom. Like the night before, Gale helped Randy into the bed and lay on top of the covers with his arms wrapped around the distraught man.

Once settled, Randy turned around and looked at Gale.

"Simon called Friday night. It was late. I asked him to come back, and I apologized. He said some nasty things to me; he insinuated that I lied to him all this time, and that I had to face the truth." Randy took a breath. "I asked him to come back and he just laughed at me. I got angry and went out. I ended up at a dance club and I think I was wasted. Before I knew what was happening, I wound up at a motel with a trick, but I don't remember, and well, the rest is history."

Gale nodded. "Did you check the trashcan?"

Randy nodded.

"Condoms?" asked Gale and Randy nodded again. "Then don't worry, I'm sure you were safe."

"But what if I… "

"Stop worrying; you're going to make yourself sick." Randy nodded again. "We're going to do the right thing."

The next morning, Randy stood up around 7 to find Gale in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Randy walked into the kitchen, kissed Gale on the cheek and hugged him from behind.

Gale smiled, and continued to pour coffee into the cups.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," whispered Randy, sitting on the other side of the counter and began to sip on his coffee. "I… I think I remember what happened."

Gale nodded, "Well it won't change anything, we're still going to do the right thing to put your mind at ease."

Randy stayed silent and nodded.

A few hours later, both men walked out of the clinic. Gale had chosen a clinic in the eastern suburb, because that's where he went for his own tests at the beginning of the show. The clinic was discreet and the results were available at the end from the day, especially when you went there before 10:00 am.

Around 6, Gale called the clinic and asked if his test was ready, when he got his results, he handed the phone to Randy who waited patiently for the verdict.

Both men sighed in relieved when the orderly told them that they were negative. Of course they both knew Randy had to get checked again in a few months, but Gale had faith.

During the evening, Gale pointed out that for Randy's next test, he would be there too, Randy smiled at Gale's kindness.

It had been over a week since Randy started sleeping in the guestroom; however, every morning when Gale woke up, Randy was in his bed. The first time Gale noticed Randy in his bed, the young man told him simply, "I sleep better when I sleep with you."

Gale hadn't said a word until now.

He woke up before Randy, like always, went to the bathroom to relieve himself, opened the shower door, turned on the water, and stood under the warm spray.

Gale was lost in thought when he felt a rush of cool air. He opened his eyes and looked at Randy who'd just stepped into the shower.

"Morning," mumbled Randy.

"Morning," answered Gale.

Randy moved in the shower stall to stand in front of Gale. Gale looked at the ceiling, trying to keep a hold on his emotions and feelings.

Randy wet his hair and was about to reach for the shampoo when he felt Gale's hands on his skull, rubbing his hair. Randy sighed with pleasure.

Gale moved his foamed hands over Randy's body slowly and lasciviously, eliciting a moan from Randy. When he heard Randy's moan, Gale stopped, and then he heard, "Don't stop."

Gale inhaled and answered, "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop if I don't stop now."

"Who told you to stop?" whispered Randy, turning in Gale's arms and resting his head on Gale's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Gale's waist.

Gale moved his arms around Randy and continued to rub his back. He moved them under the spray of water to rinse off all the soap left on their bodies.

Gale turned off the water, looked at Randy, and noticed that both of them were aroused; both men had the same haunted look of desire in their eyes. They knew there would be no going back if they crossed that bridge again.

Gale reached out to Randy, grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together; he stepped behind the smaller man, rubbed his erection against Randy's back, eliciting a hiss from the young man.

Randy tightened his hold on Gale's fingers and began to walk toward the bed, pulling Gale along with him.

As he reached the bed, he turned around and looked into Gale's eyes. Suddenly, Gale leaned down and put his mouth over Randy's; the kiss was soft and tender. Gale licked Randy's upper lip slowly, tasting the sweetness of his skin. They parted, and Randy put his hand on Gale's neck to pull him back down. Gale obliged, and deepened the kiss.

Gale moved forward slowly, pushing Randy onto the bed. Gale completely covered Randy with his body, thrusting his erection against Randy's with needy little jerks.

Randy wiggled under Gale and opened his legs a little more, wrapping his right leg around Gale's, pulling him closer and using the other one to give him leverage, so he could rub himself against Gale's body.

Gale smiled because every time they were in that position before, Randy had always flipped them over, so he'd be the one in charge, but that wasn't the case tonight.

Randy ran a hand over Gale's upper arm, eliciting a moan from Gale. Randy smiled and tilted his head backwards, offering Gale his throat. Gale began to nibble and to kiss Randy's throat. He trailed kisses down Randy's belly until he reached his pubes. Gale inhaled deeply, nuzzling, nibbling and teasing Randy's crotch.

Randy opened his legs even further. Gale began to lick Randy's erection, slowly moving up and down. Randy tangled his hands in Gale's hair and pushed him closer. Gale wrapped his mouth around Randy's erection, eliciting a strangled moan from the man.

As Gale moved, Randy heard, "Need, I need..."

Randy grabbed Gale's head and made him looked up.

Gale's face was flushed and his eyes were dilated with lust.

"What do you need Gale?" asked Randy softly.

"I need, I want..." Gale shook his head.

"What?" urged Randy softly, caressing Gale's face.

Gale closed his eyes and whispered, "I want to know what you feel when you're inside me. I want to feel you around me."

Randy smiled. In their relationship or lack of one, he'd always fucked Gale. It was never the other way around, even if during the show, Gale played Brian the predator. When they ended up together in bed, Gale was the bottom.

Randy put his finger under Gale's chin, pulling his head up. Gale looked into Randy's eyes and Randy nodded. No words were needed.

"Do you remember how I prepared you?"

Gale nodded and whispered, "I don't, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," replied Randy.

Gale resumed his place over Randy's erection and wrapped his mouth around it again. He continued his ministrations and started to fondle Randy's balls.

Randy pressed his hands into Gale's hair. He opened his mouth when Gale left his penis and began to lick his opening. His hands left Gale's hair and grabbed a pillow nearby; he lifted his hips and put the pillow under them, giving Gale greater access. Gale wrapped his arms under Randy's thighs and pulled him forward.

Gale continued to lick and nibble at Randy's opening until he heard Randy's muffled plea.

"Keep doing that, and I will come."

Gale chuckled. "Does that mean I'm doing it right?" he asked teasingly.

"God yes," whispered Randy.

Gale was about to resume his actions, when he felt Randy's hand on his cheek; he looked up into Randy's blue eyes. "I don't want to come this way."

Gale frowned, and Randy continued just above a whisper, "I want to come with you buried deep inside me."

Gale nodded and reached for the nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. Randy grabbed both items and laughed when he saw Gale's face. He opened the lube, took Gale's hand and put some on his fingers. Then he took the condom and opened it slowly while Gale inserted his fingers into his opening. Randy bucked at the sensation. Gale stopped.

"Don't, don't stop," huffed Randy.

Gale nodded and reinserted his finger; after a few seconds, he added a second and when he saw Randy's movement to extract the condom from its opened wrapper, he stopped. Randy took the condom and rolled it onto Gale's shaft.

Gale closed his eyes at the sensation. Randy laid back and pulled Gale toward him; in the process, Gale positioned himself at Randy's opening. Gale put his mouth over Randy's, and as they kissed, Randy wrapped his legs around Gale's waist, pulling him toward him. The movement surprised Gale but not as much as when he felt himself sinking into Randy's hot channel.

Randy closed his eyes, expecting the pain, but Gale pushed in so slowly there was no pain at all. He opened his eyes and looked into Gale's. Gale was wearing a look of pure surprise.

"Gale?" whispered Randy. "You okay?"

"I ... God, it's just ... I," stammered Gale.

"Gale, you have to move, please," whispered Randy.

Gale nodded and began to move, sliding all the way in. Both men groaned at the sensation. Gale began to move slowly in and out. Randy still had the pillow under his hips. The position that was perfect before was now bothering Gale. He stopped his movements, looked at Randy and reached for the cushion.

"Put your legs on the bed. I want to move the pillow," whispered Gale.

"Why?"

"Because I can't kiss you the way I want to," replied Gale.

Randy smiled and instead of listening to Gale, he tightened his hold around Gale's neck, pulling him against him.

"Wrap your arms around me and pull us up," whispered Randy into Gale's ear.

Gale followed Randy's instructions and pushed himself up on his heels. Gale gasped and Randy smiled.

"It's great, isn't it?"

"Christ, you feel, so..."

Gale stopped as they slowly rocked together.

"You feel so good, so hot, and so..."

"So what?" whispered Randy while kissing Gale's jaw.

"Right, you feel right; this is right." Gale lowered his head and wrapped his mouth over Randy's, kissing him deeply. The kiss was almost as slow and hot as their lovemaking.

Gale pressed his face against Randy's neck as they moved together, building slowly towards their climax. Randy used his leg to push himself up and down on Gale's erection.

"Want me… want me to get you off?" whispered Gale.

Randy shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Gale's shoulders. Gale leaned forward and pushed Randy back on the bed. Randy wrapped his leg around Gale's lower back as Gale began to move faster and faster, plunging more deeply into Randy.

"I'm going to ..." he muffled around their kiss.

"Me too," replied Randy. "God Gale, there, again ..." panted Randy.

Gale twisted his hips and pushed forward, sinking fully inside Randy once again. "Feels amazing. Not sure I'll last."

He continued to hit the spot that drove Randy wild. Gale suddenly stopped. Randy's eyes flew open and looked directly into Gale's.

Randy tilted his head to the side. "Gale?"

"I won't let you go back, you know?" whispered Gale, kissing Randy. "I won't let you go, now."

"Oh."

"I've held back long enough."

"If you'd move, I will come too," replied Randy with a laugh.

"I wasn't talking about that," replied Gale while resuming a slow moving motion. "I meant what we're doing." Gale paused. "I don't mean fucking, I mean..."

"Love, we are making love, Gale. Love," whispered Randy.

Gale nodded and began to move again.

Randy's moans began to get louder and louder until Gale couldn't stifle his own and joined him.

Randy came first, calling out Gale's name, and his orgasm triggered Gale's.

Gale's arms gave out and he fell on top of Randy, crushing him in the process. Randy wrapped his arms around Gale, who was still shivering slightly from his intense orgasm.

Randy caressed Gale's back. He felt Gale move. "Don't, stay a little more."

"You know I can't."

"I know."

Randy made a face as Gale pulled out slowly.

Randy helped him remove the condom, knotted it, and then threw it in the bin. Gale stood up, walked into the bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth. He slowly cleaned Randy's stomach.

Once Randy was clean, Gale climbed back into bed and wrapped himself around Randy.

Randy settled into Gale's arms willingly. He sighed deeply and finally found the courage to whisper, "I love you."

Gale tightened his hold. "I know." He kissed Randy's head. "Me too. That's why I offered you a place to stay."

"What?"

"When are you due in New York or California?"

"Not for eight months."

"Then stay here. The house is rented for the next year, so no one will come and track you down; besides, your things are already here."

"But..."

"No buts." Gale inhaled deeply. "You took my breath away the first time I saw you, and after the first week, I was already hooked."

"Me too."

"I remember," chuckled Gale. "Or rather my ass remembers."

"I love your ass too, but I really prefer your cock inside mine. God, you were..." whispered Randy.

"You too."

"I accept your proposition."

Gale nodded once. "That's settled."

"What will happen now?"

"We're going to live one day at a time and see where we go. Okay?" asked Gale.

Randy nodded against his chest and kissed him.

"I really love you."

"Me too, Randy, me too."

Gale lowered his head and kissed Randy deeply, sealing their new living arrangement.

Fini.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Disclaimer: I do not own Gale or Randy. I think we all know that. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not claim to know whether any facts mentioned in this story are actually true. As far as I know, Simon and Randy are a happy, healthy, loving couple. Any references to anything different are purely fictional._


End file.
